Soul Eater A New Life
by Kessho Akatsuki
Summary: 17 years after defeating the kishen and the witches and DWMA; now run by Death The Kid have joined force every thing has been relatively peaceful. But when a new threat rises, one that is closer to home then anyone realises its up to the children of spartia along with new friends to fight this evil and bring peace back to the world .. Or will it slip into madness.


INTRO

So i didnt feel confrotble creating a brand new fanfiction with out alittle back story on my characters since most of them are made up and some are canon ( BEWARE BAD SPELLING AND GRAMMER ERRORS THIS IS JUST A ROUGH DRAFT ) please tell me what you think of it so far.. i am curently working on chapter 1.

NEW CHARACTERS

Kia and Mia

kiana is the daughter of Death the Kid and Maka albarn ( yes KIMA happens in this story get use to it ) she was born shortly after Makas 18 birthday and tragicaly Maka didnt make it since death the Kid is a reaper making Kiana a half bred it was too much for her body to take and she died shortly after naming her . death the kid was 20 and just six months befour she was born Lord death died and Kid took over as new Lord death. Kia has long blound hair with three strips on the left side of her hair though it doesnt cause her distress cause she wasnt born with her fathers OCD. she has green eyes with gold flecks in them . shes really thin and her skin is pale like her fathers almost making her look sickly. ( your wondering if she looks so much like maka what did she did from her got from her father . her nose is likes kids as well as her skin color and her sanzu lines. and even though she dosent have OCD she has a seemly calm demenor ulsess provoked ( later she relized she can also transform into a double ended sythe that is black and white with the shinigami mask by the blade )

Mia is the twin of kia but unlike kia she was born infected with madness . kia never got infected due to her inheriting the grimory soul of Maka . when kia and mia was 8 mia tryed to kill kia so Kid had no chose but to lock mia away in much of the same manner as Lord death locked asura away ecpet Kid did it by traping her in a bubble made by a fragment of his Soul and made Kia forget anything about her sister. later a witch frees mia and raises her in the witch relm in hope she will one day distroy death city as well as Lord Death the Kid.

mia and Kia are identical twins so Mia also has blond hair with the sanzu strips the only difference is her eyes lack the gold flecks as kia has plus she does not inherit Makas weapon blood therfor she cant turn into a weapon.

Jordan and yumi

Lord Death adopted Jordan and Yumi when kia was 10 due to him not wanting her to live a loney life like he did as a child . jordan was 12 and yumi was 8 and they are half siblings sharing the same mom but different fathers . there mother like the thompson sisters was a prostatute and after over hears a conversation between there mother and her pimp about protatuding yumi out for the extra money jordan runs away with yumi and takes to the streets of los angelas befour being found three weeks later when jordan trys to pickpocket Kid when he was on a mission . jordan has black hair and tan skin he has forest green eyes . he is really calm and quite for the most part around strangers. Yumi has brown hair and forest green eyes and her skin is light but not sickly looking like kias. they turn into a sickles who can conect and turn into a double edge sythe. there meister is Kia

Silver*Star is the yougest son of black*star and tsubaki hes has light blue hair like his father but is quite like his mother he is a meister and his weapon partner is a short sword named madaline a shy blound haired assasion from tsubaki's village.

camamilla is the oldest daughter of blackstar and tubaki she had her mothers long black hair and her fathers temper and loudness. her partner is a meister boy named danail who has dark hair and brown eyes. cammamilla can turn into multiple weapons like her mother .

dasiy and megan

daisy is a female mister that joins the eat class her partner stella turns into a arm cannon

Adian knightHalk and stella

a warlock and son of the leader of the witch Lady Nighthalk he is the first male meister warlock . he has long black haiir that he Cuts when he enters the DWMA he has tan skin and dark grey eyes . his animal afflication is a wolf and he can shapeshift into a giant one at will though he prefures not to rather he extending his nails to 9 inch claws ( almost like sabertooth in Xmen) his is very short tempured and is quick to lash out . his weapon is a female witch named stella she has the long red hair and blue eyes and whos animal is a fox she has a crush on adian since they were childeren but he sees her as a sister .

OLD CHARACTERS

Black star and tsubaki : after finally graduating DWMA blackstar and tsubaki gets marryed tsubaki ends up finally become a death sythe though she stays in death city to be near to blackstar . they both work at the DWMA . black star took Sids place as gym instructer and tsubaki works in the medical wing of DWMA .

Liz and Patty : both Liz and Patty become death sythes at the same time . they were stationed in the DWMA branch in new york there old town but after Maka got sick four months into her pregnacy they came back to help take care of her . when maka died after child birth they stayed in death city to help take care of kai and Mia .after mias imprisiment liz become very protective of kia and both her and patty see kia as there own child and stayed permently to raise kia .

Soul "eater" Evans : soul becomes Kids personal death sythe as well as he teaches at the DWMA as the NOT instructer. he is also very protective of kia cause she is the daughter of Maka and Kid. he is also dating Liz and they have been thinking about getting marryed soon.

Crona : crona has since gotten out of his shy stage and now help kim teach about witches to the Eat class . he is also curently dating Patty thugh they are not really serious.

relationships

black star and tsubaki

Kid and Maka

Soul and Liz

Patty and Crona

jordan and kia

kia and adain

stella and adain


End file.
